rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Eminem
Eminem '''battled Macklemore, Andy Milonakis, Eyedea, Mac Miller, Kid Rock and Tupac Shakur in ERBParodies's Rapper Royale, he battled Edgar Allan Poe in Epic Crap Battles of History 3, he battled Red and Yellow M&M's in EpicRapBattle10's 10th rap battles and he battled of all the rappers that appeared in the Season 1 of EpicRapBattle10's rap battles.. In Epic Rap Battle Parodies 14 (Rapper Royale), he was played by Garrett Toler, and in Epic Crap Battles of History 3, he was played by Kevin Krust. Information on the rapper Marshall Bruce Matters III, better known as Eminem or Slim Shady, was born on October 17th, 1972 in St Joseph, Missouri. He is an american rapper, record producer, songwriter and actor. He is the only child of Marshall Bruce Matter Jr. and Deborah R; "Debbie" Nelson. Lyrics Epic Rap Battle Parodies 14: '''Verse One: Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Marshall Mathers ! The greatest rapper of all time! Unlike this swagger-jacker ! I'm Not Afraid to beat your ass, bring you hell 'till I collapse, I've made myself a great life despite my painful past ! All you got is your Thrift Shoppers, who just want their money back ! I'm the world's greatest rapper, son, and I ain't even black ! I grew up in the streets bitch, and I spit a verbal flood, I'll take that 20 dollars and cover your fur coat in blood ! 'Verse Two:' Now that the REAL Slim Shady has finally stood up, I'm gonna tell Ben Faggerty to just shut the fuck up ! You Cinderellla Man, dressing in your mom's fur coat ! You base all of your songs on a retarded kid's quote ! My name is Slim Shady, don't forget it, Macklewhore ! 'Cause owning you over and over is becoming a chore ! I'm the Rap Battle King ! Haven't you seen 8-Mile ? Sheesh ! Your raps stink even more than R Kelly's piss sheets ! 'Epic Crap Battles of History 3:' 'Verse One:' Hello ! I'm not here to try to cause any harm, If you stay in your Dream-Land, you're gonna lose your arms ! I'm gonna pick the world up, drop it down from above ! Don't complain about it, because you were shown no love ! So, welcome Mr. Poe ! You've entered the Coliseum ! Your old fashioned rhymes belong in your mausoleum. I'm about to go Berzerk on this washed up poet ! Don't push me, you're afraid, even though you won't show it ! 'Verse Two:' You've gotta lose yourself, in the moment of every song ! If you think that you could beat me, then you're dead wrong ! I'm not scared of you because you're just a blast from the past. I'd walk way more than 8 miles to come and kick your ass ! 'EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 10:' 'Verse One:' Well look what we got here, it's the Gay Parade, You can come at me M&M, cause you know I'm Not Afraid, You think that you're better? Why do you even try? But that's alright M&M, because I Love The Way You Lie, I put my rhymes together spitting a new riddle, I beat your ass so bad the pretzel fall right out ya middle, Get all your friends together, they might come in handy, Then go back on the shelf with the rest of that terrible candy! 'Verse Two:' 1 Pac, Tupac, M&M, Small Cock, I'll dis you so bad, you'll be humilliated like Papa Doc, I perform infront of millions more angry than the Joker, The "M" on your chest must stand for Mediocre, It's not even that hard to come in and beat you, If I was standed on an island I still wouldn't eat you ! I haven't tasted you at all, not even when I was little, Screw M&M, i'd rather eat an entire bag of Skittles! 'EPICRAP BATTLE10's 10th RAP BATTLE :' I'm the King of Rap, so wipe off that smile ! Put on some running boots, i'll make all your asses run 8 Miles ! Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Male Category:ERBP Season 1 Category:Epic Crap Battles of History Category:EpicRapBattles10's Battles Category:ERBP Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Kevin Krust